


Baring the Soul

by babs



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Sam and Daniel are friends, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babs/pseuds/babs
Summary: Sam and Daniel are put on display.Hurt/Comfort Bingo Round 11--Humiliation/Degradation fill.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	Baring the Soul

"Jack and Teal'c will get us out of this," Daniel said, his voice flat.

Sam looked over at him, kept her eyes carefully on his face. If you say so, she thought. She wasn't so sure herself and she'd known Daniel long enough to think he didn't believe it either.

At least their captors had put an awning over them to protet them from the sun. One good thing in a totally shitty situation. She turned her attention to her toes—her naked toes. She could see Daniel's bare feet on her left. 

"Looks like we've got some visitors," Daniel said. 

Shut up, she wanted to scream. Don't remind me. She pulled at the iron rings around her wrists, the ones binding her to the wooden pole. It was useless—she knew that. She and Daniel had tried to loosen them for hours. Even if they'd gotten those loose, they were still chained at their ankles. And where were they going to go? She didn't relish the thought of trying to reach the Stargate barefoot and naked across the very rocky terrain of P3J-441. 

She was going to put in a request, she thought, for a kit of different colored contact lenses in her and Daniel's packs. Why was it always the blue eyes that got them in trouble? And maybe she'd dye her hair while she was at it. Or at least tell her hair stylist she was done with being blonde for the time being. 

"It's going to be okay," Daniel said. She looked at him and realized he was saying it for himself as much as her.

His face was pale but he managed an encouraging smile. "We're gonna be okay," he told her again.

She kept her eyes on his face, careful not to look lower. So dear—and oh God, she'd missed him so much. She remembered her first sight of him after that horrible horrible year. Remembered being able to hug him, to touch him, to breathe in his scent, and just feel him near her.

A hand reached out, stroked her skin while a group of Mioyamans surrounded them. 

She forced herself to stay still, but she couldn't help the trembling. The hands moved lower and she stepped back only to hear angry mutterings.

"No," Daniel' voice was sharp. "No. She is mine."

The hands stopped their roaming, withdrew.

"Sam," Daniel said, his voice soft. "I, uh, well, you and I are going to have to...it's the only thing I can think of."

She looked at him in alarm, noticed that when Daniel blushed it went below his neck. Eyes up, Sam, she reminded herself. He kept his gaze resolutely on her face.

"Sex? We have to..." Sam trailed off. She wouldn't be able to handle that. Much as she loved Daniel, there was no way she would...no way she even wanted to. 

"No, no, no," Daniel sounded as horrified as she had. "I just...if I hold you, embrace you, I think they'll leave us alone. Or at least I can shield you."

He was so earnest—it was one of the things that made him so endearing, even when he could also drive her crazy with his stubborness.

"Sam?"

The Mioyamans stepped back as she let herself be embraced by Daniel. He turned them so his back was to them and she was hidden as much as she could be.

Oh God, oh God, Sam thought, face burning as she rested her cheek on Daniel's shoulder. 

His bare shoulder. She had spent the past seven years of her career surrounded by and being on a team with three men but this...this was different. She knew Daniel was a man—and a very good looking one at that. There had even been a drunken night with Janet where she and her friend had rated the colonel, Teal'c, and Daniel on their various attributes—an incident never spoken of again and one that made her uncomfortable around them for a few weeks. She'd even seen Daniel naked before—well sort of. Only ever his backside. But this...oh God. His right hand was on the back of her head and she was pressed tight against him—and she became very aware of how very male Daniel was.

"We're gonna be fine," Daniel repeated over and over. "They don't want to hurt us."

She could feel the rumble of his chest under her own—the heat of his skin. Sam wanted to give into her humiliation and let out a howl of anguish.

How were they going to get over this? She'd been exposed—completely naked in front of Daniel—her friend, but even more important her teammate—the man she worked with every day. Would he look at her differently? Would he see her as less competent now that she'd been stripped before him?

Hair tickled her thighs, her stomach. She could feel...no, no, no. Don't think of it. 

"Daniel," she said.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry," he whispered. That hand pressed on her head, the other on her back trembled. 

But Daniel was a gentleman—the kindest man she'd ever known. She realized how very hard this was for him too. 

"They've stepped back," Daniel told her and he loosened his embrace. "Do you want...should I...um..."

Sam straightened, stiffened her back like the Air Force officer she was. "It's okay. I can handle it." She looked up at him, saw his concern.

But he gave a sharp nod and let his arms drop. She took a short step from him, stood tall and proud despite the burning embarrassment. They wanted a show, she'd let them see.

The day seemed to last forever as more and more of the villagers came to goggle at the strange people with blue eyes and light colored hair while Daniel talked to her about languages and civilzations she'd never heard of, his voice steadying her while they stood on display.

"Why don't they ever go for the brown eyed, gray haired ones?" Danel said at one point, and Sam hadn't been able to hold back a laugh. 

"I guess we're lucky this planet doesn't get too cold at night," Sam said when they'd finally been left alone with only a bored villager standing guard on the far edge of the plaza. At least they'd been given some food and water even though Sam hadn't been able to eat more than a bite or two as her stomach twisted.

"Maybe we should try to get some sleep," Daniel said. The chains at least allowed them to sit.

Sam nodded and tried to get comfortable even as her bladder let her know she really really needed to take care of business.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Um...okay, I don't want to... I have to...and I'm not sure where I should."

"Can you go behind the stake?" Sam said. "And yeah, me too."

She felt strangely giddy as Daniel moved to her left and put her hands over her ears as if that would make her stop thinking about Daniel urinating.

Okay now you're just being ridiculous, she told herself sternly. It wasn't as though they weren't aware of each other's bodily functions and hadn't been on missions together for years. 

Daniel reappeared next to her and she nodded before moving to the same area and squatting. Damn, damn, and damn again. She fought back the tears. Don't cry. Don't cry. You're a major in the United States Air Force. Don't let them see your weakness.

She moved next to Daniel. He yawned and she could see him blinking his eyes slowly. 

"You were wrong," he said.

"Wrong?" she asked.

"The temperature's dropping," he said.

"Yeah," Sam said. She could feel goosebumps as his arm bumped hers.

She reached out, put an arm around him and he responded by wrapping his arms around her.

"We need to keep watch," he murmured, already on the cusp of sleep.

"I know," Sam said but her eyes couldn't stay open any longer.

* * * *

She awoke to yelling. Familiar and very loud yelling.

"Colonel O'Neill?" Her voice was hoarse. 

She hadn't thought of rescue—of Teal'c and the colonel seeing her naked and vulnerable. She began to shake. How would Colonel O'Neill look at her now? All these years of proving herself, fighting to be accepted as more than just another pretty face, and now... now it was all going to go to hell because her commanding officer was going to see her body exposed.

"Sam? Let me," Daniel said. He held his arms open even as they got to their feet and when she nodded, he wrapped them around her and shielded her as he had the day before.

Maybe she was weak. Maybe she didn't even deserve to be on the team. Wasn't that what she'd heard in the Air Force more than once? That a woman didn't belong in the field, in service with men? Damn it, she'd proven herself time and time again. Daniel tightened his embrace as he turned his head.

"Jack, you want to throw Sam and me some blankets or something?"

There was a muffled curse and then a thud at their feet. 

Daniel guided her down, covering her as best he could and grabbed one of the foil blankets, wrapped it around Sam before she did the same for him. She gave him what she hoped passed as a smile.

One of the villagers came with a ring of keys, undid the heavy locks while Teal'c stood by his side, silent and brooding.

"Daniel Jackson, Major Carter—are you unharmed?"

"We're fine, Teal'c," Sam said as those damn tears prickled once more. She blinked hard and bit the inside of her cheek.

They stepped away and Colonel O'Neill held out his jacket to Sam. She turned from them, aware that Daniel held the blanket while she put on the jacket.

"Sorry we don't have any shoes to fit," Colonel O'Neill said as Sam stared at her bare feet, unable to bring herself to look at him or Teal'c.

Teal'c steadied her while she pulled on a pair of socks and she caught Daniel doing the same with a hand on the colonel's shoulder. 

"Whoa, Daniel, didn't need to see that," the colonel said. It was a joke—she knew it was, but it stung and her face burned. She wanted to yell at him, to tell him that Daniel had thought only of her throughout the long day and night.

The villagers provided a wagon that bumped over the rocky terrain and Sam sat in silence while Colonel O'Neill filled them in on the experience he and Teal'c had as prisoners in the stone jail she and Daniel had never even seen.

She held herself upright, afraid to let herself lean into Teal'c despite how nice and warm he felt. Daniel was doing the same sitting next to the colonel. 

"Major Carter." 

Sam looked at Teal'c who was holding his t-shirt out for her to take. 

"I apologize for not thinking of this solution earlier," he said. 

He held up his jacket, blocking the view of the others while she slipped the shirt over her head. It was still warm from his body and she let herself relish it for a moment.

Daniel gave her a weak smile as Teal'c put his jacket back on and nudged her toes with his own.

She nodded at him. Yeah, she wanted to get home too. Home and into a shower to wash away the dirty feeling she had.

They arrived at the Stargate and then another wave of embarrassment hit her—she was going to walk through the Gate and arrive in the Gateroom clad in nothing but a t-shirt that, although much larger than anything she would wear, still left more than enough to the imagination. She studied her sock-clad toes and didn't watch as Teal'c dialed home.

Daniel cleared his throat and he reached out to touch her hand. She curled her fingers around his. He had one of the emergency blankets wrapped around his waist and held it closed with his other hand. 

She closed her eyes—she didn't want to go through the Gate this way.

"O'Neill, I will go first," Teal'c said and she opened her eyes to see Teal'c looking at the colonel who nodded his assent. "Permit me tine to prepare."

Sam looked at Daniel who frowned and tilted his head in confusion.

"You both okay?" Colonel O'Neill said as Teal'c disappeared through the Gate. Sam noticed he very carefully kept his eyes fixed on the wormhole.

"We're fine," Daniel said, his words clipped as his hand tightened on Sam's.

Sam took a deep breath as they walked through the Gate together. She could have kissed Teal'c when they came through—the SF's stood, their eyes averted and Teal'c was there with two large blankets which he gave to her and Daniel.

It was only when she was sitting in the infirmary, a curtain pulled around the bed and Janet looking at her warmly that she felt she could breathe again. She could hear Doctor Warner with Daniel a few beds over, their voices low enough she didn't know what they were saying.

"Sam?" Janet asked and she turned her attention to her friend.

"I'm okay," Sam said as Janet motioned for her to be silent while she listened to her heart.

Janet stepped back a few minutes later and smiled. "Well all your vital signs are normal."

Sam nodded. "They didn't do *anything*. Just stripped us naked and stood us as..." Damn it, there were those tears prickling again. She swallowed hard and forced a smile. "Daniel and I were on display. No one hurt us. The worst was..." Think, Sam. Think. "The worst was the night—it got a bit chilly." That was enough of a lie that even she could pretend to believe it.

Janet looked at her and cocked her head. Sam knew she knew.

"Look, Jan, all I want is to debrief, get a shower, and into my own clothes and go home." Sam imagined Daniel saying the same words to Doctor Warner.

Janet nodded. "You're clear." She turned and then paused, her hand on the curtain. "If you need to talk—you know where to find me and my numbers."

Sam nodded and put on the BDUs someone had brought to the infirmary. And they still felt wrong.

* * * *

Daniel sat across from her in the briefing room, playing with a pencil, and she wished he'd look up so she could draw strength from him.

Her voice hadn't wavered as she'd gven her report. Neither had Daniel's. But damn, she wanted out of here. Wanted to go to her house and hide and pretend she hadn't and drink a glass or two or three of wine and go to sleep and wake up tomorrow with this whole mission behind her. Maybe they would all forget they'd seen her naked and maybe she could forget the feel of Daniel pressed against her while she was at it.

She barely heard General Hammond's dismissal and clumsily got to her feet. 

Shower, shower, shower—it was all she could think of. Teal'c walked beside her in the hall, silent. Behind her, Colonel O'Neill was saying something to Daniel who only replied with a quiet yes.

"I will remain in the hall," Teal'c told her as they stopped by the locker room. "I will not allow anyone to enter."

She hadn't even thought of that. 

"Thank you," she said and hesitated as Daniel walked through the other door and Colonel O'Neill leaned against the jamb, arms crossed and nonchalant expression on his face.

She grabbed soap and shampoo and stripped off her clothes before entering the showers. It was only when the spray began to hit her that she allowed the tears to fall. And fall they did. She braced her arms against the tile and let out all the humiliation she'd felt at the exposure. When the sobs finally slowed to hiccups, she washed away the shame she'd felt and then for good measure washed again. 

Her clothes felt like armor when she put them on. Jeans, thin ribbed silk pullover with thank goodness, long sleeves and ankle boots. Thank goodness it was winter, she thought.

She emerged from the locker room and Teal'c looked at her with concern.

"Major Carter," he said, and bowed his head.

"I'm okay," she said. "And thank you again."

The other locker room door opened and Daniel emerged, his shirt buttoned all the way to the top.

"Pizza, Chinese, Greek, Thai, Mexican?" Colonel O'Neill asked.

Daniel looked at him and then at Sam. "Um, Jack, I don't know that..."

"It's Friday, and what does Friday mean?"

Daniel sighed. "Team night when we are on earth."

"So..." the colonel said as if that settled anything. "Teal'c—your turn to pick the food."

"Perhaps you have some menus I can use to decide," Teal'c said as he walked towards Colonel O'Neill and motioned for him to follow.

Sam sighed as they left and leaned against the wall. She wanted to go home—to her home.

"Hey," Daniel said as he leaned against the wall next to her.

She looked at him—too tired to force a smile. His eyes were reddened as her own were. Maybe he'd had a good cry in the shower too.

"We're gonna be okay," Sam said to him and realized that she believed it.

"We've been through worse," Daniel said. 

Sam remembered a little more than a year ago when she'd stood in the shower and screamed her agony and rage because Daniel was dead—well techincally ascended but still gone from her life. She remembered missions where one or the other of them had been injured, missions where people had died. "Yeah."

"So?" Daniel said. He held out his hand and this time, she found she could smile with no effort at all.

"Team," she said as she took his hand and they walked down the hall together.


End file.
